


Time After Time Art

by updatebug



Series: Gallifreyan Izuku [2]
Category: Doctor Who, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Izuku, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, Quirkless Izuku, Time After Time art, alternate hero costume, chem-sticks, rocket boots, sonic pen, time lord coat, time lord izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatebug/pseuds/updatebug
Summary: Doodles and art of my Time After Time universe.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Izuku and Inko with their Time Lord Family from my fanfic, Time After Time. For names I’m using the popular fannon convention of cribbing from old alphabets. The youngest in the family never chose a name but their mum is a warrior called Gladius and their father is a healer called Panacea.
> 
> I'm running with the red and gold theme BTW, like the majority of Time Lords that you see on Gallifrey are wearing those colours and huge giant collars. So I figure that that's the cultural norm there. Plus most of the Doctor's outfits include flowing coats and heavy collars, so, again, I figure that's possibly either Time Lord fashion or a modesty thing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Inko's Vigilante Costume as seen in Chapter 18. I am basing my Inko design on younger Inko as by TimeLord standars she is the equivalent of late teens/early twenties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astromei has drawn Izuku and Inko's costumes and they are soooo goood!!!


End file.
